Multiverse: Crash of Universes
This article, Multiverse:Crash Of Universes, is property of Simbiothero. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Multiverse:Crash Of Universes '''is a Crossover action/fighting released on PlayStation 4, Xbox one, and Wiiu. that combines many characters from different series and franchising in a single game. Gameplay Its gameplay is a combination of Mortal Kombat, Injustice:Gods Among Us and Marvel vs Capcom, all scenarios are presented in 2d, while the characters and backgrounds are in 3d. to win your opponent's life bar must be reduced. you use a design of four buttons for low attacks, medium, and high, along with several special moves which vary for each character. the characters are divided into three classes, which are: the speedsters, balanced. and strong. the speedsters can give hits very fast (examples of these are, flash, Quicksilver, spider-man, Ruby Rose, or ryuko matoi), the balanced are characters who have their strength and speed balanced (example of these are: Captain america, batman, sub zero, and ant man), and strong ones, are hits that give more forts that down a little more than the balanced and the Speedsters (examples of these are:Superman, shazam, goku, yang, tremor, thor or Captain Atom). before the fighting is that there is a dialogue between the characters will be different with whom you are fighting. During combat, players can go filling a power found in the bottom bar, consists of four bars and the player can use them to improve their attacks or counter those of its rival, or when the four bars are full. Another feature but originating from "injustice: Gods Among Us" is the "clash System", where both opponents use a proper element for mobbing a good blow, where if it is successfully completed, you can recover up to 30% of health, but if it is badly executed will lose a good part of it whenever you pass the arcade mode with any character this look its final showing that step after the story main till some characters when the arcade is finished with them unlocks a new suit than if you just you arcade mode with Weiss schnee (RWBY) will get his suit of the lin kuei clan. mode story/Adventure mode is may confront various enemies a multidirectional 3D combat that gives players the ability to attack any enemies that surround them also is may keep attacks and combos through multiple enemies, and can even continue their combos after launching them in the air thanks to a powerful or a launching. after attack pass by one area they began a cinematic scene that explains the story to then deal with one or more than one character in normal 2d mode but with characters and Backgrounds in 3d. also is you can find files and objects that not it could buy, or unlock in the arcade or in the vault. Sometimes when a character uses a respective costume this obtains an ability, increases its attacks or its speed, etc. Modes # 'the arcade:'defeat several opponents to get to the end. You can do it alone, or with a partner, or three, or even four companions. # 'VS:'you and a friend fighting with until four characters in two rounds.'' # '''Story Mode/Adventure Mode:'combat, and explores major scenarios to reach the end of the story. # 'Post-Story:'you see that step the main story with each character (this mode is unlocked when Story mode/Adventure Mode) # 'Missions:'It ends the missions and earns a reward. # 'The Vault:'with the Glems (the coin of the game) unlock costumes, scenarios, characters, minigames, challenges, etc. # 'The Collection:'view all that get collected and obtained and see how many objects of missing to have the complete collection. # 'Survival:'survive when you can and win more glems by every victory. # 'Online:'fight against fighters of the whole world and prove you're the most strong. Story 'Chapter 1:'t'''he end of the glow and the beginning of everything Chapter 2:first encounters Chapter 3:allies or enemies Chapter 4:Knowing 'Chapter 5:The Because' 'Chapter 6:The Dark Lord: The Dark Beyonder' Chapter 7:The Darkest Hour Chapter 8:is the end? Chapter 9:The Brightest Hour:Justice Avengers Assemble! Characters Marvel * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Spider-man * Wolverine * Yellow Jacket * Dare Devil * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Black Panther * Dr Strange * Hercules * Ant Man * Ms Marvel * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * War Machine * Mr Fantastic * Invisible Woman * The Thing * Human Torch * The Punisher * Deadpool * Ghost Rider * Moon Knight * She-Hulk * Nova * Namor * Loki * Dr Doom DC comics * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Green Lantern * Martian Manhunter * Aquaman * Cyborg * Shazam * Nightwing * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Superboy * Raven * Red Tornado * Dr Fate * Zatanna * Supergirl * Powergirl * Lex Luthor * Sinestro * Deathstroke * Red Hood * Bane * The Joker * Harley Quin * Black Adam Dragon Ball * Goku * Vegeta * Gohan * Piccolo Witchblade(anime) * Masane Amaha * Shiori Tzusuki * Reina Soho * Nora Vertenelli Kill La Kill * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin Mortal Kombat * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Raiden * Kenshi * Johnny Cage * Takeda * Kung Jin * Cassie Cage * Jacqueline Briggs * Kitana * Scorpion * Sub zero * Ermac * Kano * Ferra/Torr * Reptile * Tanya * Erron Black * D'Vorah * Kotal Kahn * Triborg * Tremor RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladona * Yang Xiao Long * Penny Polendina * Pyrrha Nikos * Cinder Falls * Roman Torchwick * Neopolitan Non-Playable Characters and his voice actor These only in cutscenes or have to face them in a game mode. * Baron Zemo - Robin Downes (English)/José Gilberto Vilchis (Spanish) * Dr Octopus - Peter MacNicol (English)/Ernesto Lezana (Spanish) * Sandman - John DiMaggio (English)/Raúl Anaya (Spanish) * Kraven The Hunter - Eric Vesbit (English)/Gerardo Vasquez (Spanish) * Rhino - Paul Gimmati (English)/Andres Garcia (Spanish) * Electro - Janie Foxx (Englsih)/Salvador Delgado (Spanish) * Vulture - Robert Englund (English)/Juan Alfonso Carralero (Spanish) * Kingpin - Vincent D'Onofrio (Englsih)/Matías Fajardo (Spanish) * Sabretooth - Liev Schreiber (english)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (Spanish) * Ocean Master - * Goten - Kara Edwards (English)/Laura Torres (Spanish) * Trunks - Laura Balley (English)/Gaby Willer (Spanish) * Gotenks - Laura Balley (English)/Laura Torres and Gaby Willer (Spanish) * Krillin - Sonny Strait (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Yamcha - Christopher Sabat (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Ten shin han - John Nurgmeter (English)/Israel Larumbe (Spanish) * Chaoz - * Android 18 - * Majin Buu - * Master Roshi - * Hercule Satan - * Videl - * Dende - Justin Cook (English)/ * Kibito shin * Supreme Kai * King Kai * Frieza * Sorbet * Tagoma * Shisami * Janemba * broly * bills * wiss * Rihoko Amaha - Carrie Savage (English)/ * Aoi * Asagi * Maria * Mako Mankanshoku * Ira Gamagori * Uzu Sanageyama * Hoka Inumuta * Nono Jakuzune * Nui Harime * Ragyo Kiryuin * Goro * Kintaro * Doomsday (Sub-Boss) * Dark Beyonder (Final Boss) Stages Marvel * New York * Wakanda * Asgard * Latveria * Helicarrier * Hell's Kitchen * Avengers Mansion DC comics * Gotham City * Metropolis * Batcave * Arkham Asylum * Hall Of Justice * The Watchtower Dragon Ball * Kami's Lookout * Supremes Kai's World Witchblade * Tokio Kill La Kill * honnouji academy Mortal Kombat * Outworld Marketplace * Training Room * Lin Kuei Temple * Sky Temple * Living Forest * Emperor's Courtyard RWBY * Beacon Academy * City of Vale Orginals * the Dark Beyonder's throne room DLC New Combatants Pack Price:$25,00 * Mario (Super Mario Bros) + Peach's Castle (stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Link (The Legend Of Zelda) + Hyrule (stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Samus (Medroid) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Kirby (Kirby) + Dream land (Stage) (exclusive of the Wii U) * Kratos (God Of War) + Mount Olympus (Stage) (exclusive of the PS4) * Raiden (Metal Gear) (exclusive of the PS4) * Marcus Fenix (Gears Of War) (exclusive of the Xbox One) * Master Chief (Halo) (Exclusive of the Xbox One) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Xenomorf (Alien) * Predator (Predator) Anime Pack Price:$20.00 * Rias Gremory (Highschool DXD) + Kuoh Academy (Stage) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) + Yokai Academy * Luffy (One Piece) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) + Konoha (stage) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) + Hakoniwa Academy (Stage) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo Bizarre Adventure) * Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) * Genos (One Punch Man) Special Dragon Ball Missions Price:$20.00 * Rage of the legendary saiyan (objetive:Defeat Broly) * the fusion more strong (objetive:Defeat Janemba) (character bonus for select: Gogeta) * the Emperor exercised (objetive:Defeat the exercised of Frieza, shisami, sorbet, and tagoma) * F (vs Freezer) * The Perfect Warrior vs The King of the Darkness and Chaos (objetive:Defeat the Dark Beyonder)(character bonus for select:Vegetto) new music package Price:$10.00 new music for the scenarios but these will come out randomly at any stage Voices Cast English and Latin Spanish * Steve Rogers (Captain America) - Chris Evans (English)/Jose Antonio Macias (Spanish) * Tony Stark (Iron man) - Robert Downey jr (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (spanish) * Thor - Chris Hemsworth (English)/Andres Gutierrez (Spanish) * Bruce Banner(Hulk) - Mark Ruffalo (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Natasha Romanov (Black Widow) - Scarlett Johansson (English)/Rosalba Sotelo (Spanish) * Clint Barton (Hawkeye) - Jeremy Renner (English)/Edson Matus (Spanish) * Peter Parker (spider-man) - Andrew Garfield (english)/Javier Olguin (Spanish) * James "Logan" Howlett (Wolverine) - Hugh Jackman (english)/Humberto Solorzano (Spanish) * Hank Pym (Yellow Jacket) - Wally Wingert (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Matt Murdock (Daredevil) - Charlie Cox (english)/Sebastian Plaza (spanish) * Daniel Rand (Iron Fist) - Creg Cipes (English)/Santiago Stieben (spanish) * Luke Cage - Mike Colten (English)/Orlando Alfaro (Spanish) * T'chala (Black Panther) - James C. Mathis lll (English)/Gabriel Basurto (Spanish) * Steven Strange (Dr Strange) - Benedict Cumberbatch (English)/ * Hercules - * Scott Lang (Ant Man) - Paul Rudd (English)/Sergio Bonilla (Spanish) * Carol Danvers (Ms Marvel) -Jennifer Hale (English)/Kerygma Flores (Spanish) * Vision - Paul Bettany (English)/Milton Wolch (Spanish) * Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) - Elizabeth Olsen (English)/Irina Indigo (Spanish) * Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) - Aaron Johnson (English)/Arturo Castañeda (Spanish) * Reed Richards (Mr Fantastic) - Dee Baker (English)/Oscar Gomez (Spanish) * Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) - Erin Torpey (english)/Toni Rodriguez (Spanish) * Ben Grimm (The Thing) - Fred Tatasciore (English)/Miguel Angel Ghigliazza (Spanish) * Johnny Storm (Human Torch) - David Kaufman (English)/Miguel Angel Leal (Spanish) * James Rhodes (War Machine) - Don Cheadle (English)/Oscar Flores (Spanish) * Frank Castle (The Punisher) - Jon Bernthal (English)/Andres Skoknic (Spanish) * Wade Wilson (Deadpool) - Ryan Reynolds (English)/Jose Antonio Marcias (Spanish) * Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider) - Richard Grieco (English)/ * Marc Spector (Moon Knight) - Christian Bale (English)/Sergio Gutierrez Coto (Spanish) * Jennifer Walters (She Hulk) - * Richard Rider (Nova) - Troy Baker (english)/Mario De Candia (Spanish) * Namor - * Loki - Tom Hiddleston (English)/Pepe Vilchis (Spanish) * Victor Von Doom (Dr Doom) - Hugo Weaving (English)/Gerardo Vasquez (Spanish) * Clark Kent (Superman)-George Newbern (English)/Mario Arvizu (Spanish) * Bruce Wayne (Batman)-Kevin Conroy (English)/Sergio Gutierrez Coto (Spanish) * Diana (Wonder Woman) - Susan Ensbeng (English)/Rebeca Patino (Spanish) * Barry Allen (Flash) - Neal McDonought (English)/Daniel Del Roble (Spanish) * Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) - Adam Baldwin (English)/Arturo Mercado Jr (Spanish) * J´onn j´onzz (Martian Manunter) - Carl Lumbry (English)/Jose Luis Miranda (Spanish) * Arthur Curry (Aquaman) - Phil Lamar (english)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Victor stone (Cyborg) - Khary Payton (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (spanish) * Billy Batson (Shazam) - Joey Naber (English)/Jose Gilberto Vilchis (Spanish) * Dick Grayson (Nightwing) - Troy Baker (English)/Hector Emmanuel Gomex Gil (spanish) * Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) - Alan Tudyk (English)/Jorge Badillo (Spanish) * Dynah Drake (Black Canary) - Katie Cassidy (English)/Romina marroquin Payro (Spanish) * Kon-El (Superboy) - Nolan North (English)/Georges Zalem (Spanish) * Rachel Roth (Raven) - Tara Strong (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * John Smith (Red Tornado) - Jeff Bennett (English)/Rolman Bastidas (Spanish) * Dr Fate - Edward Asner (English)/Hector Isturde (Spanish) * Zatanna - Lacey Chabert (English)/Nallely Solis (Spanish) * Supergirl - Melissa Benoist (English)/Jessica Angeles (Spanish) * Powergirl - Allison Mack (English)/Circe Luna (Spanish) * Lex Luthor - Mark Rolson (English)/ Humberto Solorzano (Spanish) * Sinestro - Troy Baker (English)/Raul Anaya (Spanish) * Deathstroke - J.G Hertzler (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Jason Todd (Red Hood) - Troy Baker (English)/Jose Arenas (Spanish) * Bane - Fred Tatasciore (English)/Enrique Cervantes (Spanish) * The Joker - Richard Epcar (Englsih)/Jose Antonio Marcias (Spanish) * Harley Quin - Tara Strong (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * Black Adam - Joey Naber (English)/Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) * Goku/Kakarot - Sean Schemmel (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Vegeta - Christopher Sabat (English)/Rene Garcia (Spanish) * Gohan - Kyle Hebert (English)/Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Spanish) * Piccolo - Scot McNeil (English)/Carlos Segundo (Spanish) * Masane Amaha - Jamie Marchie (English)/ * Shiori Tzusuki - Trina Nishimura (English)/Vanina Garcia (Spanish) * Reina Soho - Colleen Clikenbeard (English)/Vanina Garcia (Spanish) * Nora Vertenelli - Stephanie Young (English)/Andrea Codo (Spanish) * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (English)/ * Satsuki Kiryuin - Carrie Keranen (English)/ * Liu Kang - Tom Choi (English)/Oscar Flores (spanish) * Kung Lao - Will Yun Lee (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Sonya Blade - Tricia Helfer (English)/Rebeca Patino (Spanish) * Jax Briggs - Greg Eagles (English)/Geraldo Vasquez (Spanish) * Raiden - Richard Epcar (English)/Gerardo Reyero (Spanish) * Kenshi - Robert Ketting (English)'/'Carlos Vázquez (Spanish) * Johnny Cage - Jeff Pilson (English)/Mario Castaneda (Spanish) * Takeda - Perry Shen (English)/Enzo Fortuny (Spanish) * Kung Jin - Johnny Yong Bosch (English)/Irwin Daayar (spanish) * Cassie Cage - Ashly Burch (English)/Gabriela Guzman (Spanish) * Jacqueline Briggs - Danielle Nicolet (English)/Xochitl Ugarte (Spanish) * Kitana - Karen Strassman (English)/Mireya Mendoza (Spanish) * Scorpion - Patrick Seitz (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Sub zero - Steven Blum (English)/Sebastian Llapur (Spanish) * Ermac - Jamieson Price (English)/Salvador Reyes (Spanish) * Kano - Michael McConnohie (English)/Ricardo Tejedo (Spanish) * Ferra/Torr - Tara Strong (English)/Susana Moreno (Spanish) * Reptile - Steve Blum (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Tanya - Jennifer Hale (English)/Carla Castaneda (Spanish) * Error Black - Troy Baker (English)/Idzi Dutkiewicz (Spanish) * D'Vorah - Kelly Hu (English)/Magda Giner (spanish) * Kotal Kahn - Phil LaMarr (English)/Humberto Solozano (Spanish) * Triborg - Vic Chao (English)/Gerardo Vasquez (spanish) * Tremor - Fred Tatasciore (English)/Octavio Rojas (Spanish) * Rain - Andrew Bowen (English)/Eduardo Garza (Spanish) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (English)/Karla Falcon (Spanish) * Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberie (English)/ * Blake Belladona - Arryn Zech (English) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman (English)/Catalina munoz (Spanish) * Penny Polendina - Taylor McNee (English)/ * Pyrrha Nikos - Jen Brown (English)/Aixa Diaz Fraga (Spanish) * Cinder Falls - Jessica Nigri (English)/Erica Edwards (Spanish) * Roman Torchwick * Rias Gremory * Moka Akashiya * Luffy * Ichigo Kurosaki * Naruto Uzumaki * Natsu Dragneel * Medaka Kurokami * Kirito * Jotaro Kujo * Kenshiro * Genos - Others Multiverse:Crash Of Universes/Gallery Multiverse:Crash Of Universes/Music Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Nexus Studios Category:Fanon Games Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga